<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kisses Under the Moonlight by Mystic_Ender</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679152">Kisses Under the Moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Ender/pseuds/Mystic_Ender'>Mystic_Ender</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, this is basically the cottagecore pagan witch boyfriends fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Ender/pseuds/Mystic_Ender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy and Michael knew each other since they were five years old. They were attached to the hip as they grew up, and together they learned about the magic that hid in the corners of the world. They helped each other, and it is no surprise that something more bloomed between the two of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Afton/Jeremy Fitzgerald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kisses Under the Moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>That moment when you come with a Modern Witches AU and a friend jumps in on the train and helps you come up with even more stuff....</p><p>Mik, thanks for the help. This is pretty much your AU too at this point, not gonna lie....</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael and Jeremy had known each other since childhood. They had lived next to each other, Jeremy in the pastel pink house with the yellow roof that looked strangely like a dollhouse, and Michael into the pastel blue house with chipping paint. At five years old they had met, Michael talking to the tree in his backyard. Someone always seemed to be sitting under it, someone only he could see. They were always nice, asking about what he liked the most.</p><p>“Who are you talking to?” A little blond boy said from the other side of the fence. He had chubby cheeks and bright, curious brown eyes. Michael remembers laughing at his question before noticing that the boy truly did not see the person with him.</p><p>“My friend! His name is Oak. He is very nice!” Michael replied, looking behind him to see that Oak was now gone. He forgot how shy he was. He supposed that the appearance of the boy must have scared him off. “He’s a little shy though. What’s your name?”</p><p>“Jeremy. What’s yours?” He asked, and after a little bit, biting his lip, he asked nervously another question to the boy on the other end of the fence. “Can I talk to Oak too, tomorrow?”</p><p>“Michael!” He remembers replying cheerily, before looking behind him hoping to see Oak there so that he could ask him if he wanted to talk to Jeremy tomorrow. Seeing he still wasn’t there, Michael just shrugged at the blond boy. “I’ll ask him later. I’m sure he won’t mind!”</p><p>Jeremy had been there the next day, waiting for Michael by his side of the fence. Oak still hadn’t gotten out of the tree, so instead of waiting for him to get out, they had decided to go to the park to go explore the forest that stood tall behind it. Michael had always been scared of going alone but with his new friend Jeremy at his side, he would be strong enough to brave the forest. </p><p>They had spent the whole afternoon running after the toads that jumped around, and by the end of it, Michael had found a faerie ring circle. Granted, at the time he still didn’t know what it was, so when he entered it and looked at Jeremy with a huge smile on his face, he truly did not believe that he would anger anyone. He could distinctly remember the blond telling him to get out, a bad feeling looming over him.</p><p>Sure enough, Michael got chased by a deer on their way back to their respective houses. The thing had the brightest fur they had ever seen, and it took them a year before it stopped chasing him randomly when he left the house. Michael had no idea how the deer kept finding him, but in his little five years old mind, he didn’t really care. He only knew that the thing was pissed.</p><p>By the time they were ten, they were attached to the hip. One was rarely seen without the other, and most of the time, one could be found holding bugs or various toads they found in their respective yards. Which, might be why Michael first went to Jeremy when a bird slammed into his window and refused to fly again. </p><p>“Why won’t he fly?” Jeremy asked quietly, watching Michael’s bird in the little cardboard box he kept it in. It was a fairly big raven, though, by its color, it was still fairly young. Jeremy brought its finger near the bird but the only thing it did was nearly bite its finger off. The blond boy kept his hand close to him after that.</p><p>“Mom said it was because it was hurt,” Michael replied, shrugging. The brown-haired boy passed his finger over the raven’s head, and unlike Jeremy, the raven did not try to bite Michael. “Also, Oak said to tell you hello.”</p><p>“Tell him hello for him next time you see him, then,” Jeremy replied, not bothered. He still had never seen Oak, but sometimes the tree gave him warnings through Michael. Which, is how he knew not to take the seashell put under his window one morning and buried it instead in his backyard. “Are you coming to celebrate Yule with us this year?”</p><p>“I’ll ask Mom,” Michael asked, not even bothered by the fact that Jeremy celebrated another holiday than him. He had learned a while back that they followed other gods than him, and because of that, it meant different holidays. He sometimes went to go spend those holidays with them, but recently, it became rarer and rarer as his father started voicing his dislike. </p><p>By the time they were twelve, they had both accepted that the raven wouldn’t leave Michael at all. The raven, now named Bay, slowly started getting used to Jeremy over time, but it still showed a strong dislike towards the boy sometimes. Though the raven quickly changed his attitude when Michael did the worst mistake of his life by sticking his brother in Fredbear’s mouth once his mother disappeared from their lives, and Michael was then forbidden to go celebrate various holidays with Jeremy.</p><p>“Jere, am I a monster?” Michael asked him once when they were thirteen. Eyebags were now almost a constant on Michael’s face, and even in the dark of the night, they were clearly visible. It broke Jeremy’s heart to see his best friend this way, and sometimes he wished he could hug him without worrying about the way Michael would take it. “I feel like one.”</p><p>“No!” He answered passionately, turning on his side to properly see his best friend without twisting his neck. His brown eyes were sharp with determination and warmth pooled into Michael’s gut at seeing this. “Michael, I’ve seen you defend someone younger than you today. If you think this kind of person is a monster, then I don’t know what to tell you.”</p><p>“...You’re really sweet, you know that, Jere?” He smiled brightly, and in this moment, Jeremy remembers really wanting to kiss Michael right on the lips. But he knew he couldn’t. Michael wasn’t like him. He wasn’t like his family. He probably didn’t see someone being gay as an OK thing. So, he instead smiled back shakily.</p><p>By the time they were sixteen and in High School, Michael officially started witchcraft. Jeremy remembers finding him in the library sometimes, books bought from the local bookstore opened on one of the tables. He was chewing a pen, and a notebook was open in front of him, with various information written about plants and their physical and magical properties written in it. Jeremy could spend hours seated next to him, simply watching the crease in his forehead when he found something interesting, how Michael mouthed the words he wrote down. He could spend hours just watching his hands slowly start to cover themselves in ink from the amount of writing he did.</p><p>“Jeremy!” Michael would whisper yell when he finally spotted him and waved him over. He would wait until he sat down, before pulling out the recent book he would look over and ramble about whatever was written in it. Sometimes it would be how to enchant his plants, how to use them effectively, and even one time he was shown his notebook so that Jeremy could read the first spell written in it.</p><p>“That’s wonderful, Michael,” He would whisper back, looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was coming to tell them they spoke too loudly. The librarian was used to them by now, and sometimes even just nodded at them when Michael spoke a little too loud. The woman knew how passionate the teen was.</p><p>One time, Michael had brought him a book about tarot cards and told Jeremy to read it, since he thought that it would interest him. And interest Jeremy, it did. The blond read that book every time he was with Michael, and the boy didn’t even notice the soft look the brown-haired boy sent him when his nose was deep between the pages, eyes hungrily taking whatever information they could.</p><p>Then, when Jeremy came back to school one day, he was holding an old deck in his hand. The corners were ridiculously used, but he had a huge grin on his face as whispered to Michael about how his mother gave him her old cards to start his readings.</p><p>That year, for Yule, Jeremy received his first deck as a present from Michael, and he sobbed in front of the boy and his raven. He remembers hugging Michael tightly and sobbing against his chest, the deck of cards next to him. It was simple, but he still loved it to no end. It helped that he connected to it really well, too.</p><p>“Hey, Jeremy?” Michael whispered to him when they were seventeen, laying in his yard as they watched the stars and the moon. Jeremy turned his head towards him, and Michael nearly moved forward to press his lips to his but he shook the thought out. He didn’t want to weird him out, and anyway, it wasn’t what he wanted to ask. “Your family is pagan, yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah?” Jeremy whispered back, voice soft and sleepy.</p><p>“Would your mom know any good offerings for Ares and Apollo?” He asked nervously, hands drumming on his stomach as he watched realization strike Jeremy. The blond smiled brightly under the moonlight.</p><p>“You started following them?” He asked excitedly, and at his nod, Jeremy hummed happily. “That’s great! Yeah, she probably would. Make sure to pass by tomorrow, yeah?”</p><p>“I will. Also, one last thing…” Michael got even more nervous, his voice shaking a bit. He cleared his throat. “Would you mind doing a tarot reading for me tomorrow? Since it’s the full moon and all…”</p><p>“Sure!”</p><p>The next day, Michael remembers going over to Jeremy’s house as the sun started to set outside. Jeremy’s mother was still the sweetest woman he had ever met, and she had given him a list of information about the gods he started following. It was quite filled up, and it showed how much years worth of information went into this. He had hugged the woman tightly before running up the stairs to get to Jeremy’s room, which, at that moment realized changed a lot since the last time he had seen it.</p><p>Candles covered a table shoved into a corner, and nearly all of them were lit. There were some on the ground where Jeremy was sitting, a mat stretched in front of him. The blond’s hands were shaking as he lit the candles around him, watching as Michael sat in front of him. The sun had set outside and the moonlight was slowly started to stream in through the thin curtains that hung in front of the windows.</p><p>The atmosphere was almost romantic and it twisted a knot in Jeremy’s gut.</p><p>“So.. what’s your question?” He asked, picking the purple and gold tarot cards in his hand. He started shuffling them quietly, looking up at Michael as he seemed to think over his question. Jeremy didn’t know why he was so nervous, but he was. </p><p>“Should… Should I ask out the person I love?” Michael asked quietly, and his hands were shaking as he clutched his ankles. He was sitting criss-cross apple sauce, staring at the white mat in front of Jeremy. The blond could almost feel a rock sink in his gut and he really wanted to cry at that moment but nodded anyway.</p><p>Jeremy put the deck on the mat in front of him and spreads the cards out. He took a deep breath, trying to keep the tears from falling before moving his hands and taking the cards that felt the most right. The three cards stood in front of him, and he looked up, watching as Michael leaned a little closer.</p><p>Jeremy’s hand and turned the first card. “The Lovers, Upright. It means Love, Harmony, Relationships… but also Choices.”</p><p>When he got to the second card, his hands were shaking and he noticed how Michael had scooted even closer to him. “Two of Cups, Upright. It means Unified Love, Partnership, and Mutual Attraction.”</p><p>He wiped a tear away when he got to the third card, and he was grateful that Michael was busy being as close as possible to see the cards. He flipped the third one, and he almost started crying right there. “Ace of Cups, Upright. It means Love, New Relationships, Compassion, and Creativity. So… so, it means, go for it. The cards are giving you the go-ahead.”</p><p>“Good,” Michael whispered, putting his hand under Jeremy’s chin and gently lifting it up so that Jeremy looked into Michael’s blue eyes. His heart broke into his chest as he saw tears sting Jeremy’s beautiful brown eyes. Those he loved watching sparkle as the blond talked about things he was passionate about. “I love you, Moonlight.”</p><p>Michael then leaned forward and gently kissed Jeremy on the lips, hands going to hold his cheeks. He smiled when he felt Jeremy kiss him back, and he pulled the boy close when one of the blond’s hands went to move to play with his hair. They were sitting in the middle of a ring of candles, Jeremy in Michael’s lap. The flames of the candles were moving wildly as if celebrating the new couple. When they pulled away, they were both smiling widely at each other, happiness making their hearts buzz.</p><p>“I love you too, you dork,” Jeremy whispered, before kissing Michael quickly on the lips again. He supposed he should thank Aphrodite for this, as he heard her laugh softly in the background. He shouldn’t be surprised that she was the one to guide him to the right cards, the one to push them together. He was grateful, though, and he would probably give her a little something later.</p><p>They spent the night in his room, cuddling and laughing as they celebrated their first night together as a couple.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>